Postscriptum
by Pam Weasley
Summary: É difícil abandonar de repente um longo amor.


**N/A: **Para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass, do Seis Vassouras.

* * *

**Postscriptum**

_É difícil abandonar de repente um longo amor._

_

* * *

  
_

Os estudantes de Hogwarts já estavam reclusos em suas salas comunais quando Filch abriu a porta principal para um homem de capa preta, encapuzado, que caminhou muito lentamente pelos corredores, como se não soubesse exatamente qual caminho tomar. Os fantasmas que vagueavam sobre sua cabeça se perguntavam por que aquela figura estava tão sem rumo enquanto subia as escadas. Andando curvado, parecia ter o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. Trilhou o caminho até a sala do diretor, dizendo a senha em voz arrastada para a gárgula e retirando o capuz apenas quando já se encontrava na presença de Albus Dumbledore.

O diretor estava acostumado a ver aquele homem em estado deplorável pelo mal que passava em todos os meses, e suas cicatrizes pelo rosto já não impressionavam. _Seu olhar sim_. Não era cansado e magoado, como sempre: era _arrasado_. Como se a lua cheia finalmente tivesse tirado mais dele do que esforço físico e culpa no dia seguinte. Aparentava ser anos mais velho do que realmente era. O diretor perguntou-se se uma alma tão íntegra e boa poderia despedaçar-se por um motivo menos forte do que amor.

- Encontrou, Remus?

Sim, tinha encontrado. Colocou um pergaminho na mesa de Albus e sentou-se na cadeira da frente, suspirando. Ter que ir até o Grimmauld Place depois de tudo que aconteceu havia sido difícil demais para ele, mas não poderia exigir de mais ninguém. Havia sido o mais próximo daquele que herdara a mansão Black, e possivelmente era o único que se sentia a vontade para revirar seu quarto e suas coisas. Encontrou muitas fotos nas gavetas de Sirius, e também muitas cartas dos tempos de Hogwarts. Palavras que escrevia para ele. Sempre tinha _post scriptum_ em suas cartas, pois sempre que assinava percebia que tinha mais coisas para falar. Tinha coisas demais para falar.

"_PS: Você é o melhor, Sirius. Obrigada"_ e terminava mais uma carta sobre como estava sendo difícil controlar a licantropia em casa, durante as férias. _"PS: Estou torcendo por você de verdade. Boa sorte"_, e terminava outra, sobre os problemas com a família Black. Às vezes vinha mais de uma observação, marcada com números. E a intensidade ia mudando. _"PS: Queria estar aí com você hoje". "PS: Você vai rir, mas acho que fico muito melhor quando estou com você". "PS: Saudades de você. De dormir com você"_. Padfoot havia sido seu diário, e vice-versa, desde as primeiras férias da escola. Todos os cantos da casa relembravam as pequenas notas de rodapé que, com o tempo, o moreno aprendera a colocar também. Em todos os cantos da casa, Remus chorava.

Dumbledore lia o testamento. Falava algo sobre Harry, ou muitas coisas sobre o menino, mas Lupin não se sentia mais naquela sala. Toda a sua capacidade de raciocinar, de sentir e se expressar parecia presa. Envolta por um véu.

- Bem, parece que tudo ficou para o jovem Potter. Teremos problemas para resolver com os Black, Remus... – divagou, sabendo que não fora ouvido. – Remus? – chamou de novo, inclinando-se para frente, em direção ao lobisomem. Este atendeu, olhando para Dumbledore com a mesma expressão vazia de outrora. – Sirius era alguém muito especial, não era?

Ele não respondeu, porém baixou os olhos, fugindo do olhar de Dumbledore que sempre parecia ler sua mente. Seu silêncio era a melhor e mais sincera resposta que poderia dar. Concordou com a cabeça, preferindo não proferir palavras a falar demais. O diretor compreendeu.

- Imaginei que sim. Pois não é todo mundo que põe _post scriptum_ no testamento.

Remus levantou a cabeça, assustado, não acreditando. O diretor lhe entregou o papel, para que ele mesmo pudesse ler a nota. Era um pouco maior do que ele costumava escrever.

"_PS: Por me ensinar que pequenas observações podem significar o decorrer do mais maravilhoso sentimento que pude vivenciar, deixo a Remus John Lupin, Moony, a obrigação de ser feliz". _

Lupin baixou a cabeça, deixando o papel no colo e pôs-se a chorar novamente, tentando em vão proteger o último _post scriptum_ de Sirius das lágrimas que deixava cair. Ser feliz, quando seu único motivo de felicidade precisava deixar testamentos?

Leu, entre lágrimas, o PS novamente. Dumbledore andava calmo pela sala, não fazendo barulho, para deixar o rapaz à vontade. Mas como ele conseguiria ficar à vontade agora que sabia que o último desejo – tanto que veio ao final da folha – da sua fonte de conforto era que ele fosse feliz? Felicidade parecia um insulto agora.

Lupin levantou-se, guardando o testamento consigo. Olhou para o diretor, pedindo consentimento, e este acatou. O mais jovem colocou novamente sua capa, escondendo o rosto dos olhos intrusivos de Albus assim como queria esconder-se de todo o resto do mundo. Abriu a porta para sair quando ouviu a voz doce de Dumbledore dizendo:

- É difícil abandonar de repente um longo amor, Remus. Mas é sua obrigação ser feliz. Está no _post scriptum_.

Ele virou para trás, para encarar o outro, e iniciou um sorriso que terminou logo, sem deixar vestígios. Quis perguntar a ele como conseguia falar com tanta experiência sobre o assunto, mas não o fez.

_O mais maravilhoso sentimento que pude vivenciar_ repetia mentalmente, enquanto caminhava nos corredores. Como uma nota de rodapé no final de uma carta antiga, mandada nos tempos da escola, que o mantinha acordado durante a noite pensando em estar ao lado dele. Era tudo que desejava agora.

E até o dia em que se juntou a Sirius, Remus obrigou-se a ser feliz.


End file.
